Hide and Seek
by moonlightfan78
Summary: M... A mature game of hide and seek


"Run" he whispered softly and she laughed before sliding away on her bare feet. She slid down the hallway and hid behind the door of the one place he would probably never look, her own room. She held her breath and melded into the darkness, hoping it was a good enough hiding place. They'd been training when she'd had to come upstairs for some equipment. She'd returned to find the lights off and the training room dark. Jace had grabbed her from behind in the darkness and only his scent, raw and wild kept her from lashing out at him. He'd pinned her to the wall beside the door and she'd felt herself begin to sweat.

His hard, half naked body pushed against her own and she couldn't help the shiver of longing running down her spine. She wanted this, wanted him. They'd waited so long, been through so much to get here, together and now they both deserved to get what they wanted. He pulled her hair to the side and nipped her neck and her ear and she felt her body burn at the sharp, erotic bite of his teeth on her neck. She had never realized she was so kinky but she really liked it.

Now with his whispered words she'd been off and running, willing and more than able to play the game. She liked playing games and hoped this one would be as fun as she thought it would be..Since training to become a shadow hunter she'd become faster, more agile and more silent than she would have thought possible, a whole new side of her was opening up and she liked it. She liked to play.

She heard a creak of the loose floor board outside and held still holding her breath. She looked through the crack in the door and saw Jace's witch light in the darkness. He was looking for her and she could see the predatory excitement in his golden eyes in the glow of the light.

"Clary, come out, come out wherever you are." Jace tried to keep his voice light and playful, but she knew him so well, that she could hear the want and the desire in his voice, raw and hungry. She smiled and slowed her breathing down, staying in place behind her door. He walked by outside and she waited for him to go by. She knew he wouldn't expect her to be hiding here because it was simply too obvious, that's what made it perfect.

She hunched down and slid out the door as the witchlight faded down the hall and around the corner. Clary smiled and moved silently through the darkness on bare feet. She tracked him, like a cat stalking a mouse, hoping he wouldn't see her coming. She knew he was supposed to be hunting her but she couldn't resist.

Clary saw the witchlight down the hall and smiled as she turned to make her way back through the darkness. She turned and bumped into a solid wall of muscle. She started to scream but a familiar scent hit her nose and she knew the game was about to end, or maybe she thought, get better.

"Gotya" he said with a growl as he pulled her in. His chest was bare in the dim light and even from this distance the witchlight cast as glow and threw him into shadow. The shadows moved and slid across his face, making him seem dark and dangerous. "Now what am I going to do with you?" he questioned slowly as he wrapped his hand in her ponytail and ripped the holder from her hair. Her hair spilled down, covering her like a sheet and she gasped at the feel of the soft curls on her sweat soaked skin.

Jace growled and swooped down to kiss her but she was too fast. She leaned into his body allowing extra space where she had been in his arms. She ducked down and out of his arms before he had a chance to move. She smiled, saluted him and took off down the hall. She could hear Jace yelling behind her.

Clary only laughed harder and put on more speed. She spend through the night dark corridors, her eyes having adjusted to the ambient light in the darkness. She'd always had great night vision, now with a little training her vision was the best in the dark, even better than Jace's

She swirved around a corner and felt a hand reach out of the darkness and grab her ankle. She fell mid stride and found herself being dragged back into a dark shape. Jace smiled widely in the darkness and continued to pull her toward him. Clary gasped at the feel of the soft carpet on her back and pretended to protest, but if she were honest, she was almost wild with need and she wanted him now.

Jace pulled her onto his lap and Clary straddled him, legs gripping his waist tightly. Jace groaned and wrapped his hand in her hair, this time making sure she couldn't escape. Jace pulled Clary's head back and grazed her neck with his teeth. Clary moaned and rubbed her body against him, wanting, needing more.

Jace stood with her wrapped around him and pushed her back against the wall. The painting on the wall shook but held as he pushed her back against it. He pulled her legs down and slid her to the floor blanketing her between his hot hard body and the coolness of the painting. He released her hair and her neck with a final nip before turning her around away from him.

He spread her on the wall imprisoning her hands with one of his own above her head. "That was a bad idea," he said softly in her ear "now I have to punish you." Clary shivered as his breath washed over her ear. Every nerve ending was alive and she could feel his hot hard body pressed to hers top to bottom. Even through the light training pants and tank she wore she could feel his naked chest pressed against her back. She could feel the hardness of him against her legs and she felt her knees weaken.

His breath hissed out raggedly, because she knew he'd had to run fast and hard down the connecting passage to get here first. He panted in her ear and she could only think if a million other ways to make him make that sound, none of which involved running.

"You wouldn't" she said softly pretending to struggle "I would never forgive you." They both knew it was a lie, knew this was part of the game, and they both loved it.

"You'll love it, I promise. You'll be begging for it."

Clary pretended to struggle some more but realized that she was already ready to beg for it. "you wish" she challenged instead, having to keep some of her dignity.

"we'll see." He said with a laugh as he grabbed her hands. Clary shivered as his hands spread hers apart wrapping them around the frame of the picture on the wall. She held on as his long talented fingers ran down her arms to her shoulders. His beautiful pianist fingers stroked her shoulders and played with the thin straps before pulling them both quickly. With a sharp tug both snapped and Jace grabbed the tank and ripped it off her with one satisfied growl. He took the ruined cloth and tied her hands to the frame with it.

Clary stood shocked at the eroticism of this moment. She had never felt so animal, so needy before, and now, here in the soft darkness she wanted to be wild. She bucked and pulled at her hands but quieted quickly with Jace's fingers ran lightly down the slopes of her breasts and began playing with her nipples.

He rolled them and made her nearly scream. She rolled her head back and to the side giving him full access. Jace stroked and teased her until she had to actually hold back the scream. His hand snuck down her sides to the drawstring of her pants. He pulled it slowly open and let them fall around her feet in a soft puddle. The whisper of material skated along her senses and pushed her blood pressure higher. Clary moaned and stepped out of them leaving her standing in her panties and she had to admit it, his gentle fingers stroking over her was making her want to beg, but she was going to make him work for it.

Clary jerked as his breath hissed over her ear. "Don't try to scream too loud." He sighed in her ear as his mouth moved and she felt his soft lips kissing over her shoulder blades and down her back. He kissed the curve of her back and Clary felt her body go up in flames. He dropped to his knees and hooked his fingers in the sides of her panties and pulled. The cotton gave with a soft tear and Clary found herself naked with Jace's hands moving over her. His fingers found her and Clary couldn't help it, she screamed loud and came apart on his nimble fingers.

Jace stood and reached up untying her hands. Clary 's hands slammed down around his neck as she flipped around and she pulled his smiling face toward her. Jace was ready, he lifted her into his arms and her legs wrapped around his waist. Jace was the one who moaned now as her heat swamped him. Jace slammed back against the wall as he was lost in her mouth on his and the heat of her wrapped around him.

"Who's ready to beg now?" Clary asked with a smile as she pulled away breathlessly.

Jace growled and hoisted her higher pushing away from the wall. He strode down the hall and kicked the nearest door open and slammed it shut after them. He dropped her on the bed and followed her down pressing his hot feverish body against hers. His lips captured hers and his hands were everywhere. Clary felt her head swim as her back arched, offering herself to him. Jace released her lips and Clary began to protest but the look in his eyes stopped her short. The fire in his golden eyes glowed even in the dimness of the room.

Clary felt the heat pouring off him as he ran his hands down to the tie of his drawstring workout pants. He slowly pulled the tie loose and let it fall, leaving him gloriously naked. Clary's eyes devoured him as he slinked toward her crawling up her body. His lips and mouth worked over her and Clary felt her head swim again as he lowered his body to hers.

"Ready to beg?" he asked softly his voice full of need and the restraint it took to keep his body inches off hers. Sweat beaded on his brow and his face stretched with the strain of holding back.

Clary ran her hands through his hair and cupped his face in her hands. "I'll beg if you need me to, But I just need you."

Jace groaned and gave in laying his body on hers. He cradled himself between her legs and was about to make her his when she whispered in his ear. "Please Jace, I need you."

Jace growled and took her. Her legs gripped him as he moved and they whispered words of love over and over as they made love and came apart together, staring into each other's eyes.

"By the angel Clary," Jace breathed softly resting his forehead on hers "what would I do without you?"

"Don't worry about it" she said with a smile stroking his back "you'll never have to find out."

Jace closed his eyes savoring her words, the smell of her, the feel of her underneath him and thanked god for his tiny fire haired miracle.


End file.
